A Soul's Secrets
by scelerus animus
Summary: I despise your innocence and have destroyed weak, inferior beings such as you before. Yet I am unable to destroy you.' Yami Bakura x Ryou oneshot. [PG13 for a few bad words.]


_(minor revisions: 5.31.05)_

A/N: This is just a little Bakura/Ryou one-shot that I wrote over a year ago and never have posted it so it's probably not my best work and a little too 'mushy' for my taste but hey. :shrugs: Oh, well. Thanx for coming to read this and plz leave a review! I thrive on them! Hehe.

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own anything so plz don't sue.

Err... okay... without further adieu...

* * *

**A Soul's Secrets  
**By: DarkRoseBlood (scelerus animus)

I sit here watching you sleep gently running my fingers through your silky white hair. My hand slides down your cheek where an ugly black purple bruise has formed from where I slapped you earlier. You flinch, but do not wake as I softly touch the dark blemish that is my doing.

An emotion rises up in me that I haven't felt in a very long time. Actually, I doubt I've ever even felt this emotion before except when I'm with you. It makes me feel weak and being weak is something I cannot except.

My naive little hikari. _You_ are so weak. So pathetic. It shames me. You and your compassion and caring. You're so forgiving letting everybody walk all over you. I hurt you, because I am trying to help you—at least, this is what I have convinced myself.

This world will hunt and destroy weaklings like you. Pathetic sentimental fools who wear their thoughts and feelings on their sleeves—_I _once had hunted and destroyed inferior beings such as you, so easy and innocent. I _still_ hunt and destroy brainless fools who believe in hope and love and showing your _emotions_.

Yet, for some reason, I have not destroyed you thus far. Hurt you, yes. Nearly broke you, yes. Destroyed you, no. I haven't been able to destroy that pure, naive smile of yours, that wretched innocence.

You and your so-called friends always trying to save the world. Hah. This world is far past saving. It is a corrupt and vile place that will eat you alive. Even in my time it was corrupt. Especially with that baka Pharaoh ruling over the land.

I hurt you, because you disobey me. I hurt you, because you're weak and fragile. I hurt you, because you let those pathetic creatures that you call friends take advantage of you. Or maybe I am merely making excuses for myself, for the true reason I hurt you is because I enjoy it, is that it my naive light? Perhaps.

I glare at you, my elbows resting on my knees and my head on my hands.

Weak and pathetic, that's what you are my useless Hikari.

Hikari. I have never called you that, have I? At least not to you, but in my mind I have called you that many times. Aibou. My innocent aibou. Too innocent for you own good. My beautiful Hikari.

I have begun running my fingers softly through your gorgeous snow-white hair again. Your pale skin is illuminated by the moon's light that is streaming through the window making you look like an angel of light. Beautiful is what you are. My beautiful angel of light.

I despise that innocence which you radiate every moment of your pitiful existence. Yet… I do not hate you… perhaps?

I do not know. And as I survey that look of serenity on your face, I do not care.

Hmmm...you're making me think nice things about you again. I am thinking too many nice thoughts tonight. Damn it. I wonder what that baka Pharaoh would say. Probably laugh in my face. The great tomb robber is having _nice_ thoughts. Probably wouldn't believe it anyway. Stupid pharaoh. **Ha**.

Stupid aibou. Stupid innocent aibou. Stupid weak innocent aibou with baka friends. Beautifully innocent aibou with stupid weak baka friends.

Hmmm.. and there is that wretched word _innocent _again.

Little Ryou, my light, whose idiotic friends dare walk all over your unwise benevolence… perhaps, just perhaps, you are strong if not physically but mentally. I suppose you'd have to be with a Yami like me. I beat and try to break you, but you never have gotten rid of me. Not that you could. I wouldn't let you. But no matter how many times I try to hurt and kill your stupid mortal friends (annoying little brats) you have never turned me away. Although you plead and cry for me to stop when I hurt you.

I try to stop—no, I am lying, I do not try at all. It is just who I am, and no matter how hard you try, naive Hikari of mine, you cannot change me. I am a cold heartless murderer who cares of nothing but you.

Wait...back up I don't care for you! Useless hikari! Hmph.

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!

Although no one will ever take you away from me, because I have claimed your soul as mine forevermore I cannot have you the way I want you. You are like a priceless treasure that I can never have.

I despise that innocence which seems to wrap around you in a protective cloak.

And I despise not getting what I want. I despise you for not letting me get what I want. I despise thinking and feeling these things that can never be said, and thinking and feeling these things that I, the King of Thieves, should never want to.

Oh, Ra I sound like a baka lovesick mortal. Ugh.

You will never love me. I know that. You may tolerate me or like me, because I am your Yami, and you just care about everyone. It's in your nature, which is another one of your many weaknesses.

Nevertheless, repeatedly you have argued and contradicted me, tried to fight me, yet still never turn me away when I have beat you within an inch of your pathetic mortal existence. You are a fool, Hikari. You irritate me to no end.

Yet in spite of this, my so-called heart likes to contradict me as well. Hmm... I don't think I even have a heart. No, probably not.

Irritating people and things always contradicting me.

Especially you my Hikari. Everything you do irritates me.

I begin to pace around the small room, noiselessly.

Argh. Why must you irritate me? Everything about you is incredibly bothersome. The way you smile. The way you yell at me when I want to send someone to the Shadow Realm. The way you laugh, the way you talk, the way you cry. The way you lick off all the icing on the spatula thingy when you make a cake!

You are intoxicating in an addictive way that your innocent mind would never dream of. You surround me, making me wish to do things to you that would taint your pure soul.

But I already have done that, haven't I? I am your Yami, your darker half. I am the impure spirit that invades your soul.

However, beloved light that belongs to me, you are my soul. You are my everything. Without you, I am nothing.

And there is nothing I can do to push you away from me although I wish to because I desire you immensely.

I stop pacing to look at you sleeping so peacefully, having no idea how you torment me. Such innocence you have always trying to make everybody happy yet you don't know how you destroy me with your very presence.

It shames me to think how you do this to me.

I softly sigh gently shaking my head. I'm doing too much thinking tonight.

You stir. I watch you closely as your chocolate brown eyes slowly open.

"Bakura, is that you?" you ask slightly yawning.

"Go back to sleep, Ryou," I say to you standing a little behind the chair I had been sitting in.

"What'cha doing up," you ask leaning on your elbow for support.

"Nothing, now go back to bed," I said crossing my arms. You look at me with those innocent eyes of yours—innocence which I despise. But I can't seem to despise you, no matter how much I try.

"But, Ba–ku–ku–kur–raaa," you wine unable to stifle another yawn.

Hnn, stubborn hikari, I sigh and sit on the edge of your bed. "Go to bed, little one," I say, pulling the covers over you, "You need to get your rest or else you're going to be whining about how you didn't get enough sleep so you're going to fail your math test thing tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah," you mumble, snuggling under the covers already falling back asleep, "Night-night Bakura."

You're steady breathing tells me you're asleep by now.

"Goodnight, Hikari," I say, softly kissing your temple, knowing you will never know. I mentally cringe at the sight of the bruise upon your cheek.

You care for me, naive light of mine, for reasons unknown. However, you'll never be able to love me the way I foolishly love you.

Do understand this though, I will always love you.

You will always be my aibou.

My angel of light.

My life.

My soul.

_My hikari._

* * *

A/N's: Err... yeah so that was it. Hope you liked it and sorry for n e mistakes. I suck at grammar.

PLZ REVIEW! PLZZZ! That is, if you want, but I really would like reviews. I just love them! Leave anything, 'cept flames. I love and welcome constructive criticism, comments, questions, mistakes, and so forth...

I love it all! Review!

Plz, plzzz, it'll just take a minute or two! Plz review! Anything...

Err... okay, bye-bye and thank you.

(: DarkRoseBlood

_(minor revisions: 5.31.05)_


End file.
